hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana Burnwood
Deceased While fixing/reviewing the sources in Absolution article, I came across a link stating that Hitman: Absolution is not part of the Hitman timeline. I do not know if you guys follow the timeline for writing articles, but since I updated the Featured article on the main page, I remember Diana's status had been updated to Deceased. If this game (Hitman: Absolution) is not part of the timeline, is Diana's death canon? -- 04:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I knew about this but I am unsure what to do as this is a tricky situation. The guys at IO Interative have said that it is an alternate timeline but that they are rebooting the series so any games following this will be following this timeline and there will be no other games following the other timeline (links to interview found on hitman forums and I'll update here when I locate them again). They also, said that 47 and Diana's past histroy will remain the same in both timelines but that they are moving the series in an "exciting and new direction". I'd love to hear other peoples thoughts and this too and will probably make it a part of the community discussion in the next news blog. Thanks for pointing this out Vatsa because I completely overlooked it. :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 16:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) If it is confirmed that Absolution is not part of the original timeline then in my opinion the article should have a section on timeline one and timeline two or should be split and each character (that appears in both timelines) should have a page for both timelines. I would wait until the full game comes out and we have more info from IO on the timeline before we move in that direction though. Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) 23:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (I forgot to log in) UPDATE: This is what the offical FAQ on the fourm says about Absolution: "Absolution is set in the same universe as the four previous games but doesn't directly follow up from Blood Money. The chronological order is Blood Money, Damnation (Novel), Absolution. A lot of information regarding what has been happening since Blood Money will be found in the ICA Files and the canon is maintained as strictly as we can - That should be pretty clear from the Diana ICA File. The key information in there remains truthful to the previous games." I guess we'll have to see what else the devs give us regarding the timeline. Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) 05:53, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Good idea Romcombo and thanks for pointing this out Vatsa. I guess we wait then and see. :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 23:36, June 27, 2012 (UTC) : Officially, Season 1 is set seven years post-Absolution and this confirms that Diana and 47 are both active and working for a reconstituted ICA that now appears to be the pawn in a conflict between The Shadow Client and Providence, a global governmental conspiracy. It is not yet clear who is the less-black black hat in this game (if you want to argue that anyone who would use a contract killer to achieve their ends could be defined, no matter how relatively, as a 'good guy'). BenRG - I Hope to Keep This Peaceful (talk) 15:14, February 27, 2017 (UTC)